


Feels Like

by pound11



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pound11/pseuds/pound11
Summary: 动画《Psycho-Pass 心理测量者》设定执行官李帝努 x 监视官黄仁俊细节有bug，有少数血腥描写





	1. Chapter 1

1

黄仁俊从心理咨询室出来时早已过了下班时间，打开终端他收到李帝努的信息。

“监视官，今晚戴上纸环过来吧。”

下面早一点的那条信息来自罗渽民。

“仁俊啊，今晚我们有演出，你一定要来哦。”后面跟着几颗不同颜色的爱心。

黄仁俊关上页面走在过道上，刚好路过技术部往里面瞅一眼，如自己所料李东赫正在忙活着什么。

“今天也加班？”

“监视官，你来这里这么久有见过几次技术部是准点下班的？”李东赫提提眼镜，“这个数据库必须今晚修复好，没法去了，所以才让Jeno帮我顶替一下。”

黄仁俊看李东赫那一头卷毛被主人揉得乱七八糟，坐在椅子上转了几个圈大概就仰天翻了几个白眼，他忍不住笑出声。

“你继续忙，不打扰了。”黄仁俊替他把门关上后回到自己的办公室，他把文件夹随意扔在键盘上便开始翻东西，李帝努送的那些纸环被自己收纳进一个小塑料盒里，他在第二格抽屉深处翻出来，拿出剩下的最后三个套在手指上，抓起外套往外走。开车到1984号楼后他点开终端，调整好妆容和衣服打开车门，不远处站着守门的熟人向自己招手，黄仁俊挥手招呼回去时看见自己的右手纸环：橘色、绿色和黄色在夜色里发着荧光亮。

1984楼是地下音乐人活跃的地盘，红砖建筑老旧破败，几扇窗户连玻璃都没有，大概是什么时候人们玩得太兴奋砸坏了，没人在乎修补，而后再来这里时站在外面就能听到比以前响几倍的声音。

今晚大约是好几个地下音乐人拼盘演出，来的人格外多。看门人打开入口让黄仁俊进去，不知名的烟雾早就弥散四处，他向右边特殊通道走去，给工作人员秀出自己的纸环后被带到前排站着。演出已经开始20分钟，眼前的摇滚乐团刚好演奏结束退台，屏幕上简单打出“GO”的像素字样，耳边人们的讨论声越来越大，黄仁俊想起李帝努最近晚上耳机里类似人声吼叫的音乐，男人细长的手指轻敲方向盘点着节奏，大概就是这个了吧。

灯光再次消失后五个人由升降机送至舞台，前面的人群早就爆发出尖叫，背后的GO渐变成几秒“梦”的汉字字样又闪回来。饱和度极低的蓝绿色像素点散开来，音乐响起，五个人开始舞蹈。黄仁俊一边随音乐轻晃身体，一边仔细看着台上人的舞蹈，这次的音乐是808 base的trap歌曲，舞蹈动作强度比以往的都大，加上在密闭空间里一首歌跳完五人已疯狂出汗。“梦”在表演舞台上从来不进行自我介绍和free talk时间，跳完一首歌马上就准备表演下一首，简单干净，留给观众以神秘感。显然观众乃至粉丝也很吃这一套，在论坛里的讨论层出不穷。

舞台烟雾再次散出来，接下来“梦”队翻唱了一首前辈歌手的曲目，舞台布上纯红色霓虹灯，五人手上的荧光指环还亮着不同颜色的光，黄仁俊趁李帝努站到前面眯起眼睛细细去看，他的纸环颜色是橙色、绿色和桃红色。等到自己再抬头时，灯光闪得厉害，周围的人都舞动起来，声音震耳欲聋，而他在举起的手、光线和烟雾间，看到李帝努朝自己方向投过来的笑容，一如往常眉眼弯出好看的弧度。

 

 

2

表演完后黄仁俊去候机室看望“梦”队成员，李帝努去了厕所，朴志晟和钟辰乐见到他就猛扑过来将他团住讲了好一会儿话，又吵又闹没大没小的样子把经纪人都看得无奈走出了门。

若将李帝努换回李东赫，才是正式的“梦”队——几个年轻人自发组成的唱跳组合，经纪人由认识的前辈来担任，音乐一半自创一半由熟人Johnny负责，今晚后半部分的娱乐时间也是Johnny在主持。除了可怜的李东赫正职为S市公安系统的技术部门的分析管，其他人平日都主攻舞蹈和唱歌，李东赫缺勤在所难免，所幸罗渽民推荐了自家竹马才艺兼备的李帝努过来以备不时之需，现在李帝努也算是“梦”队的隐藏第六成员。

罗渽民把黄仁俊从两个孩子那边拉出来：“仁俊，我有话要说。”

两人走到后院停车场，终于呼吸到新鲜空气的黄仁俊惬意地伸了个懒腰。

“最近还好吗？”

“我还是李帝努？”

罗渽民失笑：“都问。”

黄仁俊一时不知从何说起，两人平日就是普通地接案子处理案子，没有出过大问题，他想了想，回：“老样子。”

罗渽民竟也没再追问，盯着黄仁俊看了会儿，发现今天他穿着米白色西服外套，内搭黑色圆领衫，还戴着一条有款式设计的深蓝色丝绒布的围巾，随意地搭下直腰部附近。

“今天仁俊穿得也很好看。”罗渽民夸道。

“你们都不会介意吗？”黄仁俊突然转头问，“他现在的色相。”

他言下之意很清楚，就算是玩地下活动，几个人的色相相对没有浑浊，而李帝努是特殊的那个，不然也不会由监视官被迫降职为执行官。

罗渽民摇摇头，大地色眼妆在微弱路灯下发着细腻的闪，上翘的眼线因眼睛微妙地眯着露出不屑的样子：“他还是他，色相什么的对于我们来说，根本不是回事。”

语毕两人沉默一会儿。罗渽民低下头踢开脚边的小石子。

“你知道的，因为Jeno变成执行官，我更恨西比拉系统了。”

黄仁俊眼见对方回忆起不开心的事，靠近去轻拍对方的背以示安慰，一阵风吹来，他闻见对方身上的皂香，清新舒爽。

“我明白的。”

“还好他的搭档是仁俊你。”罗渽民闷声补充道。

 

 

3

四个人跟着经纪人离开，黄仁俊和李帝努则一起回宿舍。

经过舞台表演后的李帝努心情很好，坐上驾驶座即使不用自己开车，手仍还搭在方向盘上哼歌。黄仁俊偏头看他，褪去妆容的李帝努笑起来和带着妆的还是有些不同。

“新歌怎么样？”

“好听，舞也好帅。”

李帝努听了又开始笑。

更干净，更纯粹了。黄仁俊心想。

“晚上我想去你房间睡。”

“好。”

两人从停车场走到员工宿舍楼还有一段路，竟在此时刮起了冷风。黄仁俊尽力把自己缩起来试图取暖，旁边李帝努噘着嘴呼气。

“啊仁俊！”李帝努叫道。

“嗯？怎么了？”黄仁俊回头看他，李帝努兴奋地说着“你认真看”然后开始吹气，自己停下来的时候风也停了，再吹气的时候风又来了，李帝努得意地朝他挑眉，第二次自己停下时风却还在继续甚至变得更凶猛。

“啊……”李帝努独自陷入挫败感中，黄仁俊忍不住想骂他傻骂他幼稚，或许是风太大，他都懒得开口。

回到李帝努房间后两人陆续开始收拾东西和洗漱。等黄仁俊洗完澡出来，李帝努已趴在床上睡着了。他上床挪到靠墙壁的位置躺下，尽管动作已经尽力轻了许多，李帝努还是因动静醒过来，发现来者后笑一笑又闭上眼。黄仁俊去看他手上的纸环，黏性因为热水都失了大半，他小心翼翼地去扯，李帝努也没有理会，扯完第三个时李帝努右手才去抓住黄仁俊正要离开的左手，凑过去挨个亲手指。

是自己那款柑橘味沐浴露的香气。


	2. 中

4

天还没亮，黄仁俊的终端收到了李东赫的传唤，管辖区域内一名女子失踪，朋友着急前来报案提供线索，根据之前失踪人留下的一次未调查的口供，警察判断极大可能性是被跟踪者绑架。

“失踪女性名为Nata Lee，韩裔。初次报案是6区负责，我的意思是本来该他们好好调查的。”李东赫没好气地解释道，“这次出勤你们得和‘疯狗’那组合作。”

“……我明白了。”黄仁俊从床上起来，已经收拾完毕的李帝努伸手拉他，偷偷借力抱住自家监视官几秒又放开让他去准备。临走前李帝努瞥一眼黄仁俊的大衣，拍拍他说：“今天会冷，多穿点。”

“明明有10度，我穿这些还好吧？”

“不。”李帝努摇头，“换成羽绒服吧。”

黄仁俊听后虽有疑惑，自己也是每天会查天气的人，不知为何李帝努的提醒几乎次次有效，想到这里他还是老实换成更严实的羽绒外套。

 

两人去到集合地点时，被称作“疯狗”组的警察还没来，李帝努打开资料再次审阅起来。全部人员到达完毕后众人从机器人箱子里取出警用配枪Dominator开始行动。天色蒙蒙亮，旧楼区巷子里还是一片昏暗，抬头只望得见一小截宽的天空，走在路上都稍显费力。黄仁俊和李帝努分散在两边并排前行，耳边除了呼吸声只剩生锈管子漏水的声音，偶尔亮起的路灯也迅速熄灭。

不远处有片垃圾堆，还没来得及捂住鼻子便听见前方有动静，李帝努反应快，迅速跟了上去，黄仁俊在后面跑，速度太快几个弯过去竟然跟丢了人。他赶紧打开终端试图联系李帝努，旧楼区信号差，过了几分钟才收到李帝努发来的定位。

大概是要在那边会合——靠近3大道与J路的交叉口的位置，黄仁俊正开始往前跑时却听见有女性微弱呼喊，他停住仔细听声音来源，往写有4单元字样的楼里走去，适应了黑暗后黄仁俊一手握紧Dominator，一手发送定位给李帝努。抬眼他发现有微弱的烛光，稍稍靠近光源些便转身躲在柱子后面观察情况。

刀子划过什么东西发出尖锐声响，女性的呻吟却微乎其微，显然是被蒙住了嘴，而加害人全程并没有说话。

“给我住手！”黄仁俊听见有人大喊，伸脑袋出去看果不其然是疯狗组的两个人，金监视官手中的Dominator变为第二执行模式，而加害人已迅速将人质提起，刀比在女人喉咙口。

确认是大家正在找的Nata Lee，趁自己还藏在暗处，黄仁俊试图用Dominator扫描面前的加害人，却因为角度原因不能完全瞄准，眼瞧犯罪人拖着Nata往外走。外面似乎也有人吵闹着经过，黄仁俊心猛地被捏紧，那声音太熟悉了，是罗渽民那帮人。

可恶，不是已经封锁现场了吗？他心急跟着跑出去，天色已经亮开，他看见男人竟趁乱又拉过朴志晟，罗渽民和钟辰乐已经吓懵愣在原地。黄仁俊这才看清犯罪人是名男性，身材健壮有力，此刻一边挟制一人站着。

“你们先给我过来！”黄仁俊慢慢挪动着脚步，自己的声音似乎唤回两个人的神智，可他们并没有听话往回走，男人退一步几人便上前一步，对峙漫长煎熬，黄仁俊的额头都透出汗。

“把人放了，乖乖和我们回去，你还有机会活着。”黄仁俊说。

男人不为所动，只是把两人勒得更紧。就在此时男人背后忽然闪出一道人影。

“犯罪指数111，启用第一执行模式。”

是李帝努钻了出来，一枪麻醉针故意打偏在男人右臂上，男人瞬间松动Nata挣脱了他的禁锢。

然而犯罪者似乎是个老练之人，眼疾手快将刀换到左手，朴志晟虽然试图挣脱却失败。李帝努把Nata扶到身后让金监视官接手，自己举起Dominator继续和面前的男人对峙，他的右手已被彻底麻醉，乖乖地垂在身侧。

“身体再健壮也抵抗不了这个麻醉药的药效。”李帝努提醒，“放人。”

男人听后忽然哈哈哈大笑起来：“这是你们的熟人吧，现在舍得向我开枪吗？”

李帝努一脸平静仍然用Dominator指着他。

“哈哈哈，真没用。那个小姐半年前就有过报案，你们警察居然都没有好好调查就放在一边，果然都是一群废物。”

“嗯，6区住宅户多，被分到那边去的警察是挺懈怠的。”

“你说什……”金监视官惊道。

“平常就解决解决家庭纠纷吧，正经案子估计也没碰过几个，哈哈哈，垃圾。”男人使劲眨眨眼，朴志晟见状又想挣扎。

“监视官！”

“犯罪指数超过300，启用第二执行模式。”

“志晟！”罗渽民冲过去把人拉到身后，还没来得及作掩护，子弹穿进男人背后的肌肉迅速膨胀成不可思议的尺寸，皮肉爆开的一瞬间体内的血液全数喷洒出来。

李帝努挡在钟辰乐面前，不远处朴志晟早就吓得闭上眼睛。耳边还有血脉喷涌的水声，下半截身子并没有完全被打破，此刻只是无力倒下了。

“别睁开眼睛，牵住我的手，我带你们出去。”

黄仁俊从右边楼上跑下来，挨个确认大家都没事后正要往外走，背后却又冒出个人来正用刀往黄仁俊身上刺。

“仁俊！”李帝努眼疾手快用Dominator瞄准了那人。黄仁俊扑倒在地，彻底亮出后面的人。

是李帝努之前追的另一个犯罪者。

“系统重新审定，犯罪指数超过100，启用第二执行模式。”

“嘁。”李帝努还是开了枪。

 

 

5

Nata和朴志晟被救护人员拉过去清理稍作休息，这边李帝努和黄仁俊浑身是血地站在一旁，冷眼看向正在和上级报告的疯狗组。

“渽民，怎么没去救护人员那边？”黄仁俊问。

罗渽民穿着一身白色运动服，半边全被血渍沾染：“先看看你们再过去。”

黄仁俊抬头看向对方的眼睛，罗渽民戴着蓝色美瞳，此刻脸上留着没擦干净的暗红色血滴显得诡异又冰冷。

“你不害怕吗？”

罗渽民轻拉过黄仁俊的手，黄仁俊这才发现他的手很冷，还在发抖。

“大家没事就好。”

罗渽民的声音却四平八稳地落下，温暖的腔调里带着些年轻人的逞强，黄仁俊捏捏他的手放开。

“你们先去做笔录，剩下的事情交给我们，整个情况看下来，你们昨晚就在这里……探险……”黄仁俊有些无奈，“这只是误闯，警察不会拿你们怎样的。”

“好。”

“过去吧，等我忙完报告给你介绍几个靠谱的心理咨询师。”

“好。”罗渽民点头，转身去查看两个弟弟那边的情况。黄仁俊转身时看见李帝努也在看坐在救护车后披着毯子的弟弟们。

今天李帝努如平时一样穿着黑色西装，里面的白色衬衫因为刚才的任务沾上了血，刺骨的风吹来，他好像又闻到了血腥味。

“呀，刚刚你这疯子说什么来着？”那边疯狗组已经报告完毕，他家执行官显然忍不了李帝努方才的嘲讽，跑来找茬，“我说，你这条狗，当了执行官就是狗啊，明白吗？你以为你李帝努还和以前一样能干得很，风光做着监视官？”

李帝努瞬间垮了脸，不甘示弱地向前一步。

“嘿，狗崽子骨头还挺硬……”话还没说完，李帝努便挥了拳头砸在对方脸上。

“呀，黄监视官，你都不管好下属的吗？”金监视官上前拉住自家执行官，责备道。

黄仁俊有些好笑地看着他们，抬抬下巴，眼睛眯起来：“没调查好以前的报案我们也就忍了，今天执行任务迟到15分钟，明知道犯人不会轻易屈服还大大咧咧跑到别人跟前让放人，我真不知道你们是怎么从学校毕业的。”

“你！”金监视官气得脸都涨红，“别以为我们不知道你和李帝努那些小动作，隔三差五地还去什么地下音乐厅。谁不知道执行官不能随便外出活动，你还不管，我看S市是该整顿整顿内部风气了。”

“哎呀，那个叫阿清还是小钟的女孩子，我可有耳闻……”眼见那方执行官变了脸色，黄仁俊换了个站姿吊儿郎当地靠在李帝努身上，“跑到别人店里玩，赊账还打人，你家金监视官知道吗？”

看着疯狗组两人气势被削了大半，腹诽你们的把柄我他妈还多着呢，黄仁俊拉过李帝努的手腕就朝停车的方向走，随意地向快要爆发的两人挥手。

“回去写报告咯。”


	3. 下

6

Dominator作为警用配枪，其功能已非常智能化。

一般情况下，当Dominator扫描对象检测到犯罪指数超过100，会执行第一模式，即麻醉枪模式。若超过300，会执行第二模式，即致命模式。西比拉系统会根据现场情况重新判断犯人是否可能被治愈，也就是说，西比拉系统已经智能到能够决定一个人的存亡去留。

黄仁俊写完报告，手抬在键盘上方看着屏幕上密密麻麻的字，再次陷入了沉思。

袭击自己的第二名犯罪者其实才是初次报案中所提到的跟踪狂，李帝努解释从供词描述的细节来看他认为嫌犯不像是男性，在追踪途中发现果然是一名身体较普通人更强壮些的女性，结合自己粗糙的侧写这更说得通。至于那个施虐的男人是如何与这位跟踪狂认识并共同犯案的，还需要再进行调查。

这是他们1区所提交的报告和判断，剩下的该留给6区负责。

黄仁俊提交文件后去了趟李东赫的办公室，那人正疯狂忙着今天的任务，嘴里唠唠叨叨个没完，黄仁俊正觉得他吵，发现他右脸上贴了个细长的粉色便利贴，上面写着“visit”。

“你这是什么打扮？”黄仁俊好奇地用手指李东赫脸上的东西。

“啊，就是提醒自己今晚要留出时间去探望渽民他们。马克哥接到消息又气又担心，我怕他们会被马克哥和经纪人哥哥联合骂成傻子……去调节调节气氛也好。”

吞下“那干嘛贴脸上”这种问题的心思，黄仁俊觉得贴在脸上挺可爱，伸手去轻打翘起来的便利贴，几下之后李东赫变得不耐烦，拍开了他的手。

“你和Jeno没事吧？”

“嗯。”

“我听说你最近去心理咨询师那里谈话了。”李东赫视线从屏幕上移开，望着站在自己身边的黄仁俊，“你最近，是不是有什么问题。”

黄仁俊抿嘴，错开视线说：“你要不要现在测试一下我的色相？”

李东赫翻白眼：“谁不知道你黄监视官是出了名的色相清澈的人，怎么折腾都不会浑浊。厉害、厉害哦。唉，真是不知道该说你什么。”

黄仁俊躺倒在沙发上：“你别担心嘛，我在这儿睡一会儿。”

“嗯。”李东赫拖长了音，继续自己的工作。

 

黄仁俊睡着不久就做了个梦，很多人在1984楼参加演唱会，大家挤在一起跟着台上的乐队蹦跳时，中间突然有人如同被Dominator击中一般爆裂开来，连着被沾上血的人都像没看见似的接着跳。

“不行……”

紧接着几个人一块儿炸裂，血肉横飞，脚下暗红色液体迅如向四处扩散，几乎要成为数不清的河流。

“不。”

爆裂还在继续，当观众席中间最后一圈人炸开时，黄仁俊看见站在肉块堆里剩下来的李帝努，黄色和蓝色灯光互相交换着，乐队还在表演，李帝努只是定定地手持Dominator站在原地不动，他的白色衬衫染上血，沾满液体的布料紧贴他的背，透出分明的肩胛骨。下一秒那些血肉如倒放镜头版重置，血河倒流，人形还原。

李帝努站在那儿却还是一身的血。

黄仁俊猛地醒过来，李东赫正握住他的手。

“你醒了？”李东赫脸上的粉色便利贴不见了，他皱着眉头，“手怎么这么凉，做噩梦了？”

“没……”黄仁俊哑声回，李东赫顺手抽着纸巾递过来。

“擦擦吧，哭得好可怜。”

黄仁俊接过纸巾坐起来，李东赫站直后打开全息投影，在工作服的基础上投射装饰了自己的头发和妆容。

“我刚才想问的就是这个。”李东赫关掉终端，鲜艳的金色眼瞳直摄人心，“我知道你色相保持得很好，但你并非没有一点压力。”

黄仁俊用掉两张纸，接着又开始抹脖子上的汗。李东赫帮他把浸湿的刘海抛开，黄仁俊接着擦。

“做警察就是这样，我没事，你放心。”

说完他听见一声叹息。

“行吧。”

 

 

7

和李东赫一起下班等电梯时，发现不同部门的人员都堆在电梯口等着。几分钟后其中有几人捂住鼻子朝黄仁俊这边望。黄仁俊瞧见，心想大概是自己身上的腥味太重，用健身房那边的浴室洗一次根本不够。

电梯终于上来两部，黄仁俊和李东赫被挤到电梯最里面，不幸与他一起的人都恨不得离他远一点。李东赫正要发作，靠着电梯口那边有个人忽然垫着脚尖朝黄仁俊这边望过来，笑嘻嘻地大喊：“黄监视官，今天辛苦啦！”

密闭空间里的人似乎都被这声吓大一跳，李东赫眼睛瞪得溜圆：“中、中本监视官……”

“唷，李分析管，你也辛苦啦！”

“哦、哦！谢谢中本监视官……”

被叫做中本监视官的人咧嘴笑着朝他们挥手，两个人使劲朝他点头。

和李东赫分开后，黄仁俊去超市买东西时又遇见了那位热情的监视官，两人并没有打招呼，他只是在后面看了看。中本监视官身边跟着一个男人，两人慢慢推着购物车在挑选蔬菜，末了有说有笑，还在角落里悄悄互相靠着蹭头，很开心的样子。

黄仁俊转身走到结账处，将购物篮子放在上面，他只是来买几个水果的。从超市出来时竟然飘起了雪，黄仁俊将身上的羽绒服裹紧了，心想这李帝努提醒得没错，今天确实很冷。

回到自己的宿舍后他走到客厅靠窗那边拉开画布，上一次的静物素描还留着，他将纸取出来换上新的，拿出刚买的苹果，抓在手心看了一会儿。黄仁俊撇嘴，转身走到洗碗池那边清洗手上的苹果，干脆吃了起来。他回到座位上右手去拿铅笔，开始随意在纸上画自己喜欢的姆明，跳跃的、打滚的、趴着的，姿态各异，吃完苹果他又去拿出一个，不知不觉塑料袋里变空了。

此时房间门被打开，同样是塑料袋沙沙的声响，黄仁俊没有回头继续画画。身后的人将买来的食材放在灶台上，跑去打开冰箱冷冻室拿些东西出来。接着那人走到黄仁俊后面站定。

“很可爱，和我们监视官一样可爱。”身后李帝努的声音带着笑意，蹲下环住黄仁俊的腰。黄仁俊放下铅笔，转过来，摸摸李帝努没有吹干的湿漉漉的黑发，执行官此时正用同样湿漉漉的眼睛看着自己，黄仁俊心里一片软榻，倾身去吻住对方的嘴唇。

接吻间黄仁俊闻到李帝努洗发水的宜人香味，不禁发出愉悦的笑。执行官更是兴致一来将他抱起，黄仁俊配合将双腿夹住对方的腰。转战到沙发上时李帝努小心翼翼地将他放平，伸手去扒他的酒红色运动裤。李帝努很喜欢这套运动服，尤其是黄仁俊爱半开着拉链露出里面的白色T恤，简单款式更能显出他的清秀相貌，骨架虽小，但身材比例恰到好处。

李帝努卷起黄仁俊的衣服开始吸吮胸口两粒小珠，原本惬意抚摸自己湿发的人呼吸逐渐加重，手上开始轻轻拉扯起头发。李帝努凑过去又和他接吻试图让他放松，唇舌相斗间黄仁俊软了身子，在李帝努进入后黄仁俊忽然抱紧了他。

“监视官，您怎么了？”李帝努停下来，故意用黄仁俊喜欢的敬语玩法逗他。

身下的人没说话，环抱着李帝努的手微微曲起，轻轻在他光滑的背上刮蹭，好似划过的地方都有烧起来的感觉，李帝努鼻腔里发出轻哼，接着动起来，几次冲撞间黄仁俊嘴边已泄露出轻微呻吟。

“我今天在东赫那里休息的时候，梦见你了。”黄仁俊忽然说话。

“您看见了什么？”李帝努一边抽送一边问。

黄仁俊向后仰露出好看的脖颈，李帝努贪心地过去含住他的喉结，最后发泄在了他的体内。

两人抱着喘息，李帝努又吻他：“所以您梦见了什么？”

蜻蜓点水一般的吻，黄仁俊手指点住他的嘴巴，笑着摇摇头：“很可怕的梦，但我知道那不是真正的你。”

李帝努眼睛里的光暗下来，不想让自己的监视官看到这个样子，他努力地缩进对方的怀里，黄仁俊也不推脱，舒展开手臂让他靠近。

两人各怀心事，好一阵没有说话。

黄仁俊刚调到1区时，听闻有一位金姓的监视官，是李帝努走得近的前辈，在李帝努贬为执行官时帮过他不少忙，尤其是在心理疏通上。现在黄仁俊想来，拥有众多战绩的李帝努那段时间会有多么煎熬。谁都知道，李帝努的色相变化并没有由任何惊天地泣鬼神的故事导致，就是那普通又能让人理解的原因——他承受了比自己年龄多几倍的重案，逐渐管理不了压力才落入浑浊色相。

可惜黄仁俊在1区看到的大多数人展现的态度，是对李帝努的漠不关心和落井下石。

黄仁俊因胸口的痛感回过神，发现李帝努正留下一个鲜红的咬痕，暗自惊讶于他从未做这种事又感到新鲜。于是黄仁俊放任李帝努继续在自己胸口作乱，他最后打了个寒颤，李帝努起身拿过沙发背上的羽绒服披在他身上，找到自己的裤子穿好后准备去做饭。

“为什么每次你都能查到准确气温？”黄仁俊摸着羽绒服的帽子毛边，问。

李帝努顿了一下，转头笑盈盈地说：“不告诉你。”

 

 

8

S市采用西比拉系统后同步引进了多功能的全息投影，城市的大部分面貌随时都显得干净整洁，到了晚上高楼大厦打开漂亮的霓虹灯与广告牌，鲜艳的光照下来，似乎给S市增添了迷人梦幻的色彩。

发达安全的无人驾驶汽车，智能无敌的机器人，亲切友好的人类，一切看上去都很完美。

黄仁俊洗过澡之后打开窗帘，看了一眼外面新换的广告屏幕正投放长相俊美的年轻偶像歌手的短片，好像是位知名人士，给不少商家都做过广告，思索一会儿后他闻到了香味。

“虾炒蛋？”

“嗯，快过来吃。”李帝努把饭菜都端上了桌，黄仁俊一看，泡面、白饭、虾炒蛋和蔬菜萨拉。

“这都什么大杂烩……”

“有吗？”李帝努咬着筷子巡视一眼餐桌，“我觉得还挺营养均衡的。”

“好好好，有吃的就行。”黄仁俊无奈只好顺着他说。

两人吃饭时李帝努打开手机应用查看天气，末了放在桌上吃一口泡面。

“明天天气不错，最多穿个套头衫就够。”

“好。”黄仁俊余光瞄到他没有锁屏的老式手机，原来李帝努每天看的，是界面下方标有“feels like”那栏，按照自己的理解，大概是预测的每日体感温度。

他脑子里无端想起今天偶遇的中本监视官以及窥见在超市他那仿若陷入恋爱的样子，传闻中本监视官也曾有过色相危险的时候，但后来经及时疏导后度过了难关。因此黄仁俊莫名更加坚信自己的决定是正确的：若李帝努想要参加“梦”队表演，作为监视官的自己是定会让他去的，反正他跟着过去守着就没有太大问题。

“马克哥他们更新了一下荧光纸环，现在是用橡胶做的，能用得久一点。我还是找他们多要了几个。”李帝努在旁边说道，从裤子包里拿出三个橡胶指环，绿色、黄色和桃红色。

 

“你们两是在交往吗？”李东赫曾经私下贼兮兮地问过黄仁俊这个问题。

那时黄仁俊摆摆手，答：“互相取个暖罢了，不然平时多无聊。”

 

“仁俊你现在要不要试试这些指环，戴在你手上一定好看。”李帝努放下碗筷拿起桃红色的那只，嘴里还嚼着食物，咔擦咔擦，睁大眼睛看向自己，长长的睫毛在灯光下扑棱出好看的细腻光影。

黄仁俊喝一口泡面汤，鼓着脸，将左手伸了过去。

 

 

FIN


End file.
